


Sickly Sweet Holidays: A Very Danganronpa Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, christmas lesbians, domestic ichifuyu, i love them so much they are my proudest creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story in which Bura Fuyu is forced to come to terms with something she’s been trying her best to ignore. And at Christmas, no less.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sickly Sweet Holidays: A Very Danganronpa Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustBeleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeleth/gifts).



> “i'll wrap you up and send you to myself  
> i don't want anything from anyone else  
> i'm sitting in my room, dreaming of you  
> oh, i can't wait 'til you get here   
> when christmas comes this time each year”  
> aka some festive drabble about my favourite ocs  
> merry christmas all!!

I’ve finally come to terms with the fact that I will be spending my seventeenth Christmas trapped in a killing game. As a special Christmas treat, Monophanie’s smuggled in a smart device for each of us students, but contact to the outside world’s been blocked.   
“Monokuma’s orders,” she’d chirped as she handed me my device.  
Asshole. I swear to God, I am going to punt that bear through a window at the earliest possible convenience.

Two days later, the 23rd of December to be exact, I wake up at about 10am. Nothing’s happened for a while. The closer it gets to Christmas, the longer I’ve started to sleep in. Maybe the killings are finally stopping, I think to myself. Maybe it’s naive of me to think such thoughts while I’m trapped here, but I like to have at least a modicum of hope. Especially at this time of year. Despair doesn’t look good on Santa Claus.

I drag myself out of the ever unchanging rock-solid bed, and pull myself into the kitchen. Ichi’s already up; she seems to be looking for something. Her long blonde hair is rolled up in curlers, and the six-foot-tall girl is still in a big T-shirt that she must have slept in.   
“Going somewhere?” I pry, slightly laughing at her frantic searching. 

Ichi turns to me and glares through her slightly dishevelled hair, “Fuck off, Fuyu, I’m trying to find my damn phone. Have you seen it?”  
Slightly turning my head, I stare towards the kitchen, my eyes locking with a small object on the counter.  
Giggling a little, I skip over to it and lay against the counter pushing the phone behind my back; “It’s actually right here, next to the sink. It’d be a shame if I dropped it in the soapy water…”

Before I could even make another noise, I was being pushed against the counter.   
“I know you have it.”  
I giggled through my words as Ichi stood before me, “No, I don’t. You just haven’t spotted it.”  
“Gimme.”  
“I said, I don’t have it.”  
“Give it to me, Bura.” Her tone drops, and her eyes are half-lidded, and my dusky pink cheeks are more of a crimson, and all of a sudden I start to realise why she’s the Ultimate Romantic. Shit. I’m never gonna hear the end of this.

I reluctantly grab the phone behind my back.   
“Fine. Fuck you.” I hold the phone out in her direction, turning my head to try and hide as much of my embarrassment as I can.  
Ichi looks down at me, then the phone, then me again. She must be satisfied, as she smirks and moves away from me, taking the phone with her.

“I-Ichi!”  
Curse my stupid voicebox.  
“Do you, uh, do you want breakfast?”  
“Ichi? So, I have a nickname now? How very romantic of you! Are you trying to take my spot, Fuyu?” The taller girl stares down at me with a raised eyebrow, and I’m starting to remember why I don’t actually call her by the nickname my stupid brain has created for her. A dusty pink colour works its way onto my face, and I walk away from her.  
I turn my head with a playful tilt present. “Fine. No food from me.”

About thirty minutes later, we both end up sitting at the table in our cabin eating eggs and bacon, and talking about sweet nothings. “I have to go in a second.” Ichi suddenly blurts out. “I have plans.”  
“Do tell. I’m intrigued.”  
She doesn’t tell me, and instead stands up and runs to her room. I’m still intrigued.

I’m not going to get anything out of her, so I guess I should just leave and check back up on her later. I yell to Ichi that I’m leaving, to which I get a muffled “mhm!” in acknowledgement. 

Sighing at basically being ignored, I step outside to be greeted by Yasuo and Giichi, and having nothing better to do, I decide to spend the whole day with them. Honestly, I’m getting along really well with them. I’m glad I have some genuine friends here.

It’s pretty late when I get back, but it leaves time for me to rest. As I wave goodbye to those two idiots, I hear faint noises coming from inside our cabin.

As I walk inside Ichi’s and my shared cabin, the sound of guitar and piano gets louder. I take my coat off and turn the central heating on, but I’m curious to check out the noise; an internal debate rages in my head. Do I leave her with some privacy? Do I go and check in on her?

Fuck it.

I open the door slowly, and I’m greeted with a sight that I never thought I’d see.

Ichiha is wearing a low-cut, flowing red dress with their long blonde hair curled to perfection. Her face is fully painted, down to the impeccable strokes of red pigment gracing her lips and the pink blusher adorning her cheeks. She’s twirling her skirt around, and singing along to some kind of obscure indie Christmas song I’ve never heard. 

It’s endearing in a festive way, really. For someone like Ichi to be so carefree at the best time of the year, even in this situation… I love it.

God, why do I always call her endearing? Maybe it’s the way she gets under my damn skin. Maybe it’s the way she clings to me like a lost puppy. Maybe it’s the way she always annoys the fuck out of me. 

Fuck.  
Oh, no.   
No no no no no no.

I’ve figured it out, and I refuse to accept it. 

It’s the way she makes me blush, and it’s the way her hair falls immaculately on her shoulders, and it’s the way I want to spend every Christmas with her, and… 

It’s the way I’ve never wanted to kiss her as badly as I do right now, right here. 

“Bura?! W-What the- Fuck off, Fuyu!” 

I must have zoned out, because before I know it I’m being pushed out of the room by a red-faced Ichi. Her carefree expression is now one of bewilderment, even as she forces me to leave. 

My stomach’s full of butterflies, and even though I’ve been shoved out, a smile is still present on my face. 

Merry Christmas, Bura. You’re in love with Ichiha Wakaba.


End file.
